Cupid Yuuko!
by Hannah Abby
Summary: A bored and giddy Yuuko decides to play cupid in Syaoran and Sakura's love life, even if it is only in her great plan to finally get her White Day gifts!


Title: Cupid Yuuko!

Summery: A bored and giddy Yuuko decides to play cupid in Syaoran and Sakura's love life, even if it is only in her great plan to finally get her White Day gifts!

Author: Hannah Abby

Notes: I've never read XxxHolic, so I know very little about Yuuko's character except what's shown in the anime. Also, if this is similar to anything in the manga or another fanfiction, it's completely unintentional. Only up to volume 7 of the manga... stupid shops not having the books in. Grrrr. Ok, rant over.

* * *

* * *

Yuuko was feeling rather... giddy. It wasn't an entirely rare state for her to be in, but exactly common either. The reason for her giddiness? It was Valentine's Day once again.

She had started to make cookies for the boys again, mumbling the entire time "Two years worth off white day gifts! And last years has tripled! 4 years worth!". However someone had set the oven too high and the cookies had burned. Leaving her valentines day giftless and slightly put out.

However, one cannot discount a good mood. It can make anything bareable, and so Yuuko was still rather giddy and... restless.

"Another valentines day," she muttered to herself as she sat and fidgeted with several objects near her "and no gifts to give this time... I should make those boys give me another white day gift anyway! It's been an entire year! The only one who payed me back was Sakura... maybe I'll just give her a gift and make the others mad!"

Thinking of the young girl brought her to thinking of the young boy who had gave up his best friend - and perhaps more - to save her life. Suddenly something clicked in Yuuko's mind. Why did she necessarily have to give gifts on Valentine's day when they could play cupid instead? Even if just for a day... just for a day!

Quickly she got ready to contact Mokona and talk to the young princess.

"...Yes, that's right Sakura-chan, I can fill in the blanks of some of the memories you have already received. However, only for today, for it's Valentine's day once again, and you must remember to fulfill your promise that you made to a certain young man before all this began! The memories will be removed at midnight."

"Arigatou, Yuuko-san!" stated an overly happy Sakura in an old-fashioned world called Rano.

* * *

Groggily waking up Sakura took a while to remember why she had fainted in the first place. "It's not like Syaoran-kun got me another feather today or anythi... Syaoran!" 

Gasping, she jumped up from her bed and ran out the door, down the hallway and almost barged into her young companions room before stopping suddenly, and choosing to knock politely instead.

Nervously and impatiently waiting on the door to open she glanced at a clock further down the hall, it was six o'clock in the evening here. However, when Yuuko said 'midnight' did she mean midnight in her own world, or in the world Sakura was currently residing? Not getting any longer to ponder the situation she put it out her head at the moment, instead choosing to gaze unsurely at Syaoran who had opened the door and expressed surprise at his princess standing outside his door.

"Hime! Are you alright? You look a little... shook up." Still gazing at him it took her a while to remember to respond. Relying on old instincts buried within her from her old memories she easily and comfortably stepped forward and wrapped Syaoran in a warm hug. Syaoran on the other hand, no longer expected this behavior of her and was rather shocked, but choose not to push her away, after all, if the girl he loved choose to hug him, he wouldn't object!

"Sakura-hime, what-"

"I remember Syaoran" she cut him off. "Yuuko allowed me to fill in the blanks, but only for today. And I've missed you somehow all this time."

"Hime, are you saying-"

"Keigo."

"Huh? What?" Syaoran found himself somewhere, deep inside him, hoping, praying that Sakura had meant what he thought she meant, that she remembered the person who was at her birthday party, the person she received a sand rabbit from, the person who held her hand while she was ill and promised to travel with her.

"I told you ages ago, Syaoran. To call me Sakura." She looked up at him to see him looking right back in shock. She smiled delighted at causing him to go so speechless, "after all, you are my oldest and dearest friend".

"Sakura... you... remember me?" He held his breath, just needing it to be confirmed one more time.

"Yes." She lit up, her smile threatening to split her face and almost glowing from within in happiness. Just like she always used to, Syaoran thought before grabbing her into another hug, struggling not to cry from sheer delight.

"Sakura... I... you..." He chuckled, finally getting his words straight "I can't believe you have all your memories back."

"I don't" she muttered sadly stepping back again out of their hug.

"But, didn't you say Yuuko filled in the blanks?" He had hoped that she meant she had been given all her memories, but still, this was good enough. It was fantastic!

"No, she just filled in the gaps that had been left of you from the memories we've already collected."

"And, she didn't ask you for anything?" After all, he thought, Yuuko never done anything for free.

"It's only for today, since it's-"

"Just for today?! What? How?" Maybe somewhere in his mind he knew it was a long shot, but just maybe, maybe he'd thought it would be permanent.

"It's valentines day again in Yuuko's world. That's why the memories are only for today." She perked up a bit again and moved around Syaoran to sit on the chair at the small desk in his room. "She also said it was because I was the only one who got her a White Day gift last year! You guys owe her 4 times the amount now."

Syaoran moved to sit across from her on his bed, "Well, she'll probably have to wait a bit longer till we have some more free time, and I doubt that Kurogane-san is going to get her anything at all no matter what!"

"That's true, he did say that he never really ate that cake last year too." Gradually the conversation began to flow into memories that Sakura had already retrieved and into the stories of the games they had played as youngsters and all the things they had done while in Clow.

Time passed quickly for the two, only being disrupted once when Fay came in to tell them that they should probably get some sleep to have plenty of energy to look for the feather hidden in town tomorrow. Telling him 'Yes, we won't be long' and continuing their conversation, neither realised that it had been almost two hours since Fay and entered and left the room and that it was almost one in the morning.

The conversation had slowly come to a stop, when they realised that they still had limited to talk about since Sakura still hadn't retrieved all her memories. There was only one other thing on Sakura mind. The thing she had promised both Yuuko and Syaoran that she would tell him, Yuuko that she would do it today, and Syaoran 'the next time she saw him'.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her head up and slowly began to speak. "Syaoran?"

"Hm?" He looked completely at peace, and the happiest she remembered seeing him since... since she had almost 'told him'.

"Do you remember that I was going to tell you something, while we were still in Clow?"

Smiling he nodded, "Yeah, you said you'd tell me the next time you saw me. Neither of us saw this coming at all..."

"True." She took another deep breath. "Syaoran, I..." sighing she took another breath, but this was short and sharp. "I love you! Syaoran." He stared at her in shock but looked away, with a sad smile on his face.

"And I... I love you too, Sakura." Sakura felt as though her heart was rising, almost as though it was a helium balloon wanting to rise into the sky only out of happiness. Until Syaoran spoke again.

"But... I wish you'd never told me."

She didn't understand him at all. If she loved him, and he loved her, why would he wish not be told? "Wha... Why?"

"Because you'll forget me again once todays over. Then you won't love me anymore." Sakura began to shake her head, but continued to keep quiet as Syaoran turned to her and continued speaking. "That will just make it worse now. Knowing that you loved me, but due to your feathers scattering, you'll never know that you loved me, and so never love me again."

"You're wrong!"

"But Sakura think-"

"No! You couldn't be any further from the truth!" By this point she had jumped up from the chair and was walking over to Syaoran. "Even though I didn't remember you at all, I've found myself feeling as though I'm good friends with you again! And although I thought I barely knew you, I kept finding myself, slowly... beginning to think of you more often, slowly falling in love with you all over again!"

She paused right in front of him "So unless you don't want this... this 'different' me, you'll still have me. Because even if I forgot everything about you, even from when we started traveling, I..." placing her hands on his shoulders she forced him to look directly at her.

"I'd still find myself falling in love with you again!"

Looking straight into her emerald eyes, full of truth and determination, Syaoran began to think that she was right, he was wrong, and he couldn't have been more grateful for it.

"I'm glad, Sakura." He smiled at her softly as he leaned down and gently grazed her lips with his own before pulling away.

She smiled back at him. "And I'm glad you finally know how I-" she promptly fainted right into Syaoran's arms. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was almost two in the morning, he deduced that it must be midnight in Yuuko's world, and so he placed Sakura on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

He didn't wait long at all, just after he sat down on the seat she'd vacated earlier she awoke. "What... how? Syaoran-kun?"

"You're awake!" He moved back over to her.

"We... we were talking weren't we?" She looked confusedly up at him.

"Yes, hime, but it's quite late, so you fell asleep."

"Oh." she frowned, making Syaoran worry again.

"Are you alright hime?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but... something feels... wrong." He only smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine once you've awoke in the morning hime. You could stay in this room if you wish?"

"That's it!"

"Huh? You'd like to stay in here?"

"Oh, no! This is your room! But please, Syaoran-kun, could you not call me hime? Sakura would do fine. For some reason it's feeling really strange to hear you say it now." She grabbed his hand and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Perhaps because we've been traveling together for so long now. Of course hi - I mean Sakura, but only if you just call me Syaoran?"

Her face lit up, "Of course! Thank you... Syaoran."

Still smiling she got up and left his room, only pausing to say "Good night, Syaoran!"

Syaoran himself only stood gazing at the closed door with a small smile on his face for a while before turning to go to his bed.

"Sleep well, Sakura. I'll wait for you to tell me again."

* * *

So what do you think? Good, bad? My first ever Tsubasa fic, so I'm fairly proud either way, lol. But I'd still like to know what everyone else thinks!!! Review!!!! Er... please? 


End file.
